Journey To Become A Ninja
by Spud95
Summary: Follow a young girl as she makes her journey to become a ninja, making mistakes, making friends and most important of all surviving. This is my first fic, and is mainly a way to sort out my thoughts and make a constructed storyline with my OC :)
1. Chapter 1

**Character description**

**Age**: start 2-2 1/2

**Height:** 2 ft 9inches

**Gender:** female

**Eye colour :** Blue

**Hair colour :** navy blue, shoulder length for the time being

( I kind of pictured her looking like Ciel Phantomhive from black butler, I know he is a boy but his features are feminine enough)

**Skills for 2 year old** \- able to climb, walk up and down stairs(with support) stand on tip toes, run short distances, good motor skills, beginning of independence, questions revolving around who why and how, basic/ decent language skills, basic reading skills

My character will do most of her learning through reading so I'm making her have slightly advanced reading abilities from a normal two/three year old. I'm not sure how normal two year olds are supposed to talk, so I'm going to wright the speech and thoughts the best that I can.

This is my first fanfic so feed back would be appreciated :)

**Chapter One**

The rain fell from the sky, forming puddles where it fell. A figure rushed through the streets shielded by the shadows of the night, a cloak pulled up over their head and a bundle in their arms. The figure darted into an ally filled with dumpsters and shelter, they crouched down by one of the metal bins pulling out a cardboard box of a medium size. They pulled back their hood revealing a pale face flooded with anxiety; bright blue eyes obscured by dark hair glanced down at the bundle in their arms before moving to the box. They moved slowly and carefully placed the bundle within in. Sensing the movement the bundle stirred dislodging the wrappings it had been protected by, revealing a head of navy blue hair and the same blue eyes as the figure. The large eyes blinked sleepily at the figure before closing, the child snuggled into the wrappings before falling asleep. The figure sighed before standing again, taking one last look at the box containing the child, they began walking back towards the mouth of the ally before slipping back onto the street and back into the heavy rain. As the figure retreated further and further away from the child a sense of relief filled them, they had succeeded with dispensing of it with out any hassle, guilt briefly flashed through them before disappearing. Free of responsibility the figure hoped not the see or think of the child again. The child slept on, without a care in the world in the cardboard box in the dark ally.

Light filtered into the square opening of the box, waking the child from its slumber. The child sat up and stretched before yawning. With the blankets still wrapped around her she stood and peered out of the box. She was met with the sight of an empty ally littered with puddles and bins, the wall opposite her with an open vent panel. Not noticing anything familiar the child began to panic, "where was mama, where was dada?" "Got to find mama and dada" Were the main thoughts swimming in her head; tears began gathering in her eyes blurring her vision. Stumbling out of her box she tripped due to the blankets tangled in her chubby little legs. Laying on the ally floor inches away from a puddle she bawled, tears streaming out of her large eyes; she lay here for while before sitting up and looking around again. She raised her chubby arm and with small hands whipped away her tears; filled with determination she stood up, and made her way to the start of the ally avoiding the puddles as well as she could. Reaching the end of the ally she rested, leaning against the wall and looking out she became panicked, many people bustled to and fro a sea of different colours. Taking a deep breath she rushed out into the mass of moving bodies and tried to dodge them as best as she could. Being as small as she was, many of the people didn't notice her, bumping into her and jostling her all over the place, unable to see past the many legs the child pushed though them until she found a space sparse of people. Breathing a sigh of relief she looked around again finding a crate that she could stand on, climbing up and making herself talker she could see out into the mass of people. With the improved visibility she saw many stalls with colourful objects, being exchanged for money. Rows and rows of these she saw some selling fruit and others trinkets, feeling a sense of familiarity the girl remembered that her parents had brought her to this market before. Hope flooded her, and her spirits increased and she increased her searching, sorting through the many different faces and different sized people for anyone that looked like her parents. Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted a familiar head of messy navy hair, excited and jumping for joy she leapt into the crowd of people running towards the figure."Mama, mama" she cried as she pushed others out of her way, reaching out a small hand she grabbed a flap of material that belonged to the figures Dress. With a last exclamation of "Mama" she threw her arms around the figure and looked up beaming. The brown eyes of her mother looked down upon her with a blank recognition, confused the girl looked to her left into the blue eyes of her father and was met with the same expression. The man reached out towards the girl and removed her from her mothers dress pushing her away from them. "M..mama, d..dada?", the girl reached out towards the pair, tears forming in her eyes again. However the two just looked at the girl and walked away; the girl attempted to run after them but lost them amongst the throng of people. Dejected the child made her way back towards the ally, her head down and eyes filled with unshed tears.

Staggering into the ally she slumped against the wall, brining her knees up-to her chest she rested her head against them. The girl sat like this until the air around her became too cold, shivering she stood up and made her way further into the ally, finding her previously discarded blanket she wrapped it around herself and huddled down into it. Sitting there in her blanket the girl began to loose her sadness, she remembered her parents and how they rejected her, she didn't know why and she was beginning not to care, childishly she thought if they didn't want her then she didn't want a new found determination the girl began to think about what she could do and where she could stay, as she couldn't stay in the ally forever. Across from her and imbedded into the wall was a vent panel which was hanging on by a bolt, thinking it would be warmer than where she was she crawled towards it dragging her blanket along with her. Taking a reassuring breath she began to crawl through the opening.

After crawling through the vent, she tumbled into a wide dusty room, filled with shelves of books. The shelves reached from floor to ceiling, the books varying in size and colour, making her way over to the nearest shelf she knelt down and pulled out a green covered book. Picking it up, she blew the layer of dust of it, revealing the words that painted the front of it. Squinting at the letters the girl began to make out what was written "N..nin..ninja" she managed to mutter out. Interested, the girl opened the old book and began to read, continuing to do so into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When the child awoke she was curled up in a ball, wrapped in her blanket, with the finished book that she had begun the night before in front of her.

For a child of her age she could read well, she acquired this skill from her grandmother who read to her everyday and who had taught her how to understand the squiggles that made up words. When her grandmother passed away the girl continued to read, absorbing all of the information that she read, she felt that this was a way to not forget her. With all of the knowledge that she retained the girl was smart, and was beginning to grasp the ways of the world.

A gurgle echoed around the dusty room, and the girl clutched her stomach to try and silence it. Realising that she was on her own and would have to find her own food, the girl stood and stretched and crawled back out through the vent making her way back to the market.

The market was just as busy as the day before, the girl hoped that this would make it easier for her to steal a loaf of bread or a piece of fruit. Being small and covered in dust and dirt, she slipped between the legs of people and towards one of the stalls that others had flocked towards. Hiding behind a pair of legs, she watched the stall owner, waiting until he was distracted. Once his head was turned towards a customer, her had darted out quick as a flash and grabbed a red apple. Hiding it in her shirt the girls rushed away and into the crowd, making her way to another stall. Finding one piled high with loaves of bread she successfully managed to steal a small white loaf before retreating back to her ally and through the vent.

With her small heart beating wildly, she snuggled back into her blanket clutching her stolen treasures, frantically looking around waiting for someone to pop up and scold her for stealing. Deciding she was safe, she began to feast on the apple, the juices running down her chin, silencing the growl of her belly. Saving the bread for later the girl glanced back at her book.

The book had excited the girl, describing the way of the ninja and the wonderful feats that that could accomplish. Duplicating themselves, proofing from one place to another and changing their appearance. The girl thought that this was like magic and wondered if she could do the same, sadly though she didn't know how as the book didn't tell her. The girl looked up and swept her gaze over the selves of books, becoming excited once again thinking that somewhere within them she could find the answers.

Leaping to her feet she ran though the shelves and explored the room. The shelves loomed over her head as she tried to make out the labels for them, sadly there was too much dust for her to make anything out. Running back to her blanket the girl snatched it up and began to rub away the dust from the front of the shelves letting the labels shine through. She mad her way through all of the shelves, until the only dust left were on the books and the the large counter that was pushed up against a wall. Curiosity getting the better of her the girl trudged over towards the counter, and ducked behind it.

Behind the counter she found small cubbyholes that held a large book and pens. Pulling the book out she flipped to the front cover. NINJA LIBRARY stood out in bold on the front, at last she knew where she was. By the dust gathered on the shelves and throughout the space, it appeared that the place had been deserted and that no one had been there in a while.

The library looked like a safe place so she stayed there. Behind the counter she remade her nest and piled the small amount f food that she had gathered in one of the cubby holes. Deciding to explore later she looked through her book again.

_" Chakura is essential to even the most basic technique; it is the moulding of the physical energy present in every cell of the body and the spiritual energy gained from the mind."_

Chakura. To be a ninja she had to have chakura. The book although helpful didn't go into depth about it, so she ventured out into the library for a book on chakura, and to begin her reading on how to become a ninja.

—

Days past, and then weeks, the girl still held up safely in the library; only venturing out for food and water. Without money she had to steel from the market. This gave her the perfect opportunity to practice the stealth skills that she had read about in the books. Since she hadn't been caught yet she assumed that she was doing well.

In the time that she had been there the girl had explored, discovering that the library was smaller than she thought, with part of the ceiling caved in and the upped levels burnt the books looking like they would fall apart at just a touch. However all of the 'beginner ninja books' were on the bottom level where she had first stumbled in. Over the weeks that had passed she had read just under half of the books that were for the lower ninja, learning the basics about everything.

Whist reading she had learned about a Ninja Academy where all of the young ninja learnt. The idea of this fascinated her and she wished she could go, but with no one to enrol her she was at a loss. At night whilst she slept she dreamt of the academy and all the things that she could learn, the age of enrolment was 6, she still had a way to go and to figure out how to get in. She had years to plan for now she was content reading and learning all that she can to help her fulfil her task.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Years had passed and the girl had made significant improvements to her home in the library; although her height and strength had limited her to what she could repair the holes that littered the walls and ceiling had been crudely boarded up and the debry had been cleared away. The library was significantly cleaner and looked more homely, candles scattered around as a means of light and a sleeping area artfully made up behind the desk.

She had done well for herself over the past few years, with no monetary income she had stolen anything she could, food and clothes. Her skills in stealth had greatly improved and she walked un-noticed among the people almost invisible. She had read all of the books that the library had to offer, but had yet to try any of the techniques that they had described, she didn't know where to start, she needed an instructor to guide her and show her what to do.

As she moved effortlessly among the crowd with her steals for the day she passed a group of excited children talking together furiously, there parents not too far from them.

"My dad's signing me up for the academy"

"Mine too"

She stopped, the subject of the conversation catching her attention. She snuck closer to them, no one noticing her, to better hear their chatter. She focused on the adults, rationalising that they would be the ones that would know more things.

"...Friday if the last day for sign up for the next term..."

"Oh of course they will be going, thats all he's talked about for months"

"Well at least they will know each other..."

Still listening in, a radiant smile broke across her face she finally had an idea about the academy and how to sign up. She slipped away from the gossiping group and back to her home, planning for Friday.

Friday came and she woke up bright and early, dressing in her best clothes and brushing her shoulder length hair she set out for the academy. Finding the place wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be , she followed a family, an excited blonde girl tugging her father by the hand and chattering no stop.

She found herself in front of a large white building, a sign hanging "Sign Up" pointing to where she had to go. Filled with anxiety she made her way of to a small line and waited patiently for her turn. Fiddling with the ends of her dark jacket she looked at her surroundings. Children and their parents were everywhere smiling excitedly, some already making plans for their nina outfits. A small smile made its way onto her face, barely there as she stepped forward to the desk. A man with brown hair and a scar across his nose smiled at her welcomingly and greeted her cheerily.

"Hello, are you waiting to sign up for the academy?" Startled that someone was talking to her after so long, all she could manage was a small nod. The man once again smiled at her and looked around her. A small frown appeared noticing the lack of parents, although not uncommon in a ninja village it was still a sad thing, choosing not to comment on it she once again spoke to the girl.

"Okay, well heres a form that you have to fill out. Once you've filled this out your all set to go. Term starts at the beginning of September." Givign a bright smile the man handed her a slip of paper and a pen.

Taking it she placed it on the table and began to fill it out.

AGE (must be 6 at the start of term) : 5

NAME:...

She hesitated at this, of course she had a name but it had been so long since anyone had spoken to her, let alone used her name. She had thought about this the week leading up to this, she had forcibly left behind her old life and started a new one, by having a new name she could be someone new. Smiling she began to write, signing the paper with the name she had decided upon the night before. Kai.

Sorry I don't really know the process for signing up for the academy and things like that so I made it up to fit with the story. I thought that since its a ninja village they would want to recruit as many potential nina that they could, with the first few months, weeding out the ones for potential and the ones that were hopeless.


End file.
